megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lyra
English Name Her name is Lyra in the English game as far as I can see. Look over here for proof, at 4:30 mark: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VgR6s2yeg8. ItchyNutz (talk) 18:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) English Name I saw in the game that her name was Harp. Misora's secret, in the game, was: I can merge with Harp to become Harp Note!. But I haven't seen the dub anime of MegaMan Starforce (If that excits) ReizeFTW (talk) 18:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : A quick google search turned me to the following link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDjpXSptHvs, where in the English dub we see Lyra Note and not Harp Note. I can only assume that the wizard is called Lyra in the dub as well. As to Lyra being the Enligh name, I checked the two FAQs for Star Force 1 (on gamefaqs), where one seems like a playthrough of an English game, always referencing the wizard as Lyra, and the other FAQ being a playthrough of a Japanese game (since most names seem to be Japanese equivalents), refering to her as Harp. This in trun agrees with the notion that Lyra is the English name and Harp Japanese. Also, can you elaborate where you have seen the wizard being called Harp in the enlgish games (I have not played the Starforce series extensively to know much, so the more info the better)? ItchyNutz (talk) 19:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : Oke then, my mistake. I have a used Megaman Starfore game (In english) but maybe her name is also Harp in Europe version... : And I think I saw it before the fight against Harp Note. And also when you go to her page in the BrotherBand and see her secret (I can merge with Harp to become Harp Note!) : ReizeFTW (talk) 19:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Why did you change the name of the page? Her name is Harp in the games (both English and Japanese) and Harp Note is Harp Note in the games as well, the only time when they are referred to as Lyra and Lyra Note is in the English dub of the anime. --Zerkerr (talk) 22:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Zerker, Did you look at the video I posted above? I will adress all your subsequent inquiries after seeing an answer from you (and quite possibly a proposed explanation). Also, what version of the games did you play, US or the European? See these GameFAQ links for the two FAQs, as mentioned above: English, Japanese. : Reize, if what you say is correct, whether the name change is apperent in the US and European versions, it makes it a trivia-worthy material. However, it is also possible that for Brotherband, the game makers/translators, simply failed to account for the name discrepancy between the Japanese and the overseas versions. : As I have previously mentioned, I have close to non experience with the SF franchise. It seems that the best way to check this is by playing it (and providing images of proof if possible). I am assuming that Zerker has played the SF games, judging by his edits for those games (and his name as well). I will wait to hear from him on what he has to say on this matter (after seeing the first video I posted, as well as the GameFAQs links). Because of this lack of proper evidence of her name being Harp, and the fact that other online sources (such as Wikipedia) credit her as Lyra, as well as the page itself being titled Lyra for this many years, I left this page as Lyra and not Harp. : If anyone has any input or explanations which can either prove or disprove what I am saying, then please share it here, so that this little inconsistency can be corrected. Thank you all for your efforts and inquiries. ItchyNutz (talk) 02:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : I guess we can do it as a Trivia then. I remember that it was Harp in the brotherband and before the fight. : 15:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC)ReizeFTW (talk) Harp was Harp during the games, or did you only play Star Force 1? She was only called Lyra during the English dub. --Zerkerr (talk) 15:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) If you mean me, I only played Star Force 1 ReizeFTW (talk) 18:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh and if anyone needs proof she's called Harp in the english versions of Star Force, just search up any english gameplay (Walkthroughs/Let's Play) videos of any of the games. --Zerkerr (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't you see ItchyNutz gave a link of a video showing her name (Lyra) in the first game? If she is named Harp in another part of the game or in MMSF2/MMSF3, please show a video or be specific where she is named so. -- 15:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Everywhere else in the game, she is referred to as Harp. --Zerkerr (talk) 17:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC)